


Good Thing You're The CMO

by TheKnightess



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightess/pseuds/TheKnightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is frequently showing up late and damaged, but sometimes its not for the reason Leonard thinks. <br/>Still, the bastard's using up all his goddamn medical supplies in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing You're The CMO

“Dammit, Jim!”  
Now, how many times had he said that? Through it all- through the shuttle rides, the drunken fights, the stupid tests, the late night gambles, the assignments, the missions, the destruction and the recoveries, Bones had found a reason to proclaim his disapproval in a vernacular that even Spock had become accustomed to. In fact, it was that pointy-eared, green-blooded, diplomatic pain in the ass who’d so smugly reported that Bones had used that phrase, if he’d calculated correctly, a total of 174 times that he had been present.  
If that wasn’t bad enough; if it wasn’t already a tedious life that required Bones to chastise Jim nearly every damn day, he also found it egregious just how many times he’d been cleaning the poor bastard up every time he’d been ignored. It didn’t matter how much he loved the kid, sometimes he really just wanted to clock him in that pretty mouth.  
Which is why, when the door to his quarters had opened with a hiss and Bones turned around in his chair, he nearly did just that.  
There he was, James T. Kirk in all his glory: T-shirt rumpled and bloodstained, face bruised and cut up on the left side, jeans ripped below the knee. All he’d had to say before Leo’s initial shock wore off was a grin and a raspy, “Hey.”  
Bones shot up from his chair to toss that phrase out to the bleeding man in his doorway, the same phrase that never failed to set a twinkle in Jim’s eye. As he ran up to slide an arm around the staggering Starfleet Captain, who should most definitely should not be fighting in bars, Jim managed, “You shoudda seen the other guy.”  
Bones ignored him, seating him on the edge of the large bed that now replaced the two smaller ones that’d been there originally. Cupping Kirk’s face in his hands gently, he turned his chin one way and then another, taking in the abrasions that littered his skin. A bruise steadily turning from blue to black-circled Jim’s right eye, his lids were nearly swollen shut.   
“Jesus, Jim. What did he hit you with?”  
“Dunno. Think it was a bottle.”  
“That would explain the cuts on your face, you idiot.”  
“I love it when you talk dirty.”  
Bones fixed him with a stern look before fishing his medkit from the desk and rummaging through it. He’d been given a fresh supply of Regenerate, as well as some more Seal. Jim winced at the sight of the harmless bottle, remembering the pain from his last nearly life threatening injury. One of the many Bones had to heal.   
“Don’t be a baby.” He said sternly. “The cuts are small enough for the Regenerate.” He tilted the bottle of Regenerate over into the applicator. When it clicked, he right sided it and held it up to the cuts on Jim’s cheek. With the press of a button, the cool mist that sprayed from the tip smoothed the pinkness around the abrasions. It took only a few seconds for the skin to press together and heal, and Bones tested it by running a thumb gently over the repaired skin.  
“Doesn’t even hurt.” Jim assured him.   
“You want to tell me how the hell this happened?” Bones asked, moving to use the serum on Jim’s black eye. The man under his care didn’t smell of booze, the way he usually did when he stumbled to Bones a bleeding mess. He didn’t seem drunk, either, even with the way he stumbled around. Bones’ best guess was a mild concussion.   
Jim sighed irritably. “I wasn’t being a complete idiot this time, Bones. They were tormenting her…If I didn’t get there any time sooner, they might have done something worse. I wasn’t about to stand there like a prick.”  
Bones lowered the applicator, his silvery gaze boring into Jim’s blue ones. Now that Jim’s eyelids had deflated, Bones could see the torment swirling around in those ocean eyes. “Tormenting her?”  
“Two big dickbags had this girl cornered. She was warning them off, but they wouldn’t budge.” Jim shrugged airily. “I had to get involved.”  
Bones, from his position kneeling on the floor, moved in-between Jim’s legs, placing his hands on the younger mans hips lightly. Jim looked down into his 200-year old gaze, and the ghost of a smile touched the corners of his lips. “You did the right thing.”  
“What, you’re not going to tell me to wear a helmet next time?” Kirk teased, but his hands moved over Bones’ shoulders. Leo could feel his fingers lacing between his shoulder blades.   
“As much as you might need to,” Bones said warningly. “No. I am going to tell you to be careful. Believe it or not, I like your face without the bruises. Not to mention you’re using up all my damn medical supplies.”  
“Good thing you’re the CMO.” Jim murmured, before dipping his head down to kiss Bones, who leaned into it, relishing the taste of his lips before he pulled away. He started to stand up, but rather than allow him to move away, Jim stood, too, wrapping his arms around Leo’s torso, planting kisses down his jaw. Barley managing to stifle the groan from his chest, Leo let Jim kiss him. And he kissed him back. If Jim was sore anywhere else, he didn’t make a single show of it. He curved into Bones, almost aggressively, and it was harder and harder for Bones to check his self-control.   
It was only when Leo could feel the hardened bulge in Jim’s pants press up against him that he stopped the kiss with a hand to Kirk’s chest. “Jim…” He said softly.  
“Come on, Bones.” Jim said lowly, his voice strained with his desire to continue their kiss. Leo sighed; he waited until he could see the bright blue peek out from under Jim’s eyelids.  
“You just took on two guys. You could have a concussion. I know the bruises on your face aren’t the only ones.”  
“They don’t hurt.” Jim murmured, his thumb swirled in circles over Bones’ skin from where his hand was pushed up over his shirt. Gently, Leo could feel the press of Jim’s hips against him.  
“Not tonight.” He managed finally, after Jim had kissed him breathless.   
It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jim tonight- because, god, he did. But he had to think medically here. Any sexual activity-especially their sexual activity- could damage Jim further. Jim groaned in defeat. “You’re killing me, Bones.”  
“I know, sugar.” He drawled, and the blue of Jim’s eyes darkened considerably, still filled with lust. Laughing, Bones kissed the side of Jim’s mouth. “Go take a cold shower, you infant.”  
Jim gave him a rueful smile, accepting, finally, that Bones was looking out for him. And even while his dick wanted otherwise, he had to appreciate how much he cared.  
*  
When Jim reappeared after his shower, his briefs tucked lightly over his hips and a towel in hand, which he threw to the laundry chute, he found Bones already in the bed, PADD in hand. He sat at the edge of the bed, his back cricking audibly. Setting the PADD on the nightstand, Leo edged closer, to get a look at the bruises over Jim’s shoulders. His left shoulder was splotched with blue, his right displayed three, finger-like marks.   
With a sigh, he brushed his finger over them, leaning in the kiss them each gently. Jim leaned into him; Bones could see that brilliant blue disappear as he closed his eyes.   
“Only hurts a little.” He mumbled, revising his statement from earlier. Bones smiled.  
“I can fix that.”  
“In the morning.” Jim sighed, turning to wrap his arms around Leo, who sank back onto the bed. His head rested in the space between Bones’ neck and shoulder. Bones could feel a light kiss being pressed to his jaw. “Tired.”  
Bones chuckled, reaching down to pull the blanket up over them before he wrapped his arms securely around Jim. “Okay, baby.” He murmured. “In the morning.”


End file.
